EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Micheal VS Rachel
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! MICHEAL VS RACHEL! BEGIN! (BTW, this is the Season 3 Finale) Micheal's First Turn "Sis, I'll say this in the nicest way I can". "You've made me mad enough to roast your ass in a pan". "You KNOW that I have the same powers you do, except stronger". "And I'm tired of your bullshit, I'm not putting up with it any longer". "Mom and Dad aren't here to save you from my unbridled rage". "And I'll blast you away with more heat than the Atomic Age"! Rachel's First Turn "Let's see, electrokinesis, spirit form, and telepathy"? "Aren't you an uninspired hack". "But if you want a war brother, welcome to Iraq". "I can turn into a spirit and whoop your ass very fast". "So fast, you won't even hear the first word of Dad's favorite blast". "And if you thought your heat would beat me brother, then you gotta another thing coming". "I'll trap your ass in electricity and keep you prisoner, like it's the Tower of London". Micheal's Second Turn "Ha, please". "We all know who'd win in a fight between me and you". "And so far, in both battle and rap, the predictions are true". "So just give up and let me win". "Because I hold WAY more heat than a heater". "And I'll blast you relentlessly, like my name was Micheal Dreemurr". "So do me a favor sis and get the hell outta my way". "Because if you don't, as first ancestor would say, you're gonna pay". Rachel's Second Turn "Calm down Micheal". "Don't make me flip your attitude like a motorcycle". "I can turn super if I really want to". "But I really don't feel like scraping your remains off of my shoe". "You know as well as I do that I'll win this battle, heck I've won them all". "Remember the last time we fought"? "I sent you home with only 1 ball"! Micheal's Third Turn "Alright, enough playing around with you". "This will be the end for you sis". "I'm the 11th Legendary Warrior in line". "So me whooping your ass is just fine". "Since you're so smart and independent". "Why don't you tell everyone which of us is Vuxo's 11th decendent"? "Does your silence mean that you don't know"? "Or is there a hint of jealousy in you"? "Ho". Rachel's Third Turn "Jealous of you"? "You're an idiot". "3 of you combined ain't worth SHIT"! "You may have Dad's temper, but you can't back up your talk of trash". "Because you know that I'll knock you flat on your ass". "I'm the smarter fighter and I know how to counter all of your power". "So go ahead bro, do something drastic". "Because it's YOUR final hour". Micheal's Last Stand "No sis, it isn't". "Listen up, I'll only say this once". "If you decide to get any more smart-mouthed, I'll beat your ass and leave you looking like a dunce". "You're my sis, and I thought we were friends". "But I guess it works the same way as Batman Begins". "I'm more comedic than a Green shade of Seth". "But it's no joke when you battle me to the death". Rachel's Last Stand "2 can play that game brother". "But little did you know that was another". "You see, I got the answer to your question you spat at me". "And the answer will be revealed with your defeat". "But since you're impatient, here's a hint". "It's not the the fuckface with Dad's green tint"! ????? "Okay, enough of you 2 children rapping". "Because you KNOW once I step in, bones are gonna start snapping". "Micheal, sit your ass down and stop fighting with your sister". "As for you Rachel, learn to adress your superior as a Mister". "Because if anyone is gonna be Vuxo's decendent at this rate, it's gonna be Dexter". "And if I hurt your feelings, too bad, better luck next year". "Here's a word of warning, so make sure you can catch". "If you 2 fight again, I'll whoop both of your asses in a handicap match". "You 2 argue like 10 year olds and can barely rap at all". "If you don't know who I am, then really"? "What the heck"? "When you ask your dad, just mention that it was Uncle Xirsec". WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Season Finales